westside_jdms_oc_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Machaley Edgemon
"Why do people call me a giant? I'm 5'9, not 9'5" - Machaley '''Machaley Edgemon '''is a First generation character Personality Machaley is openly friendly to mostly anyone, Around the guys she has a crush on, she adapts to a more flirtatious personality, and that being said, she isn't exactly flirtatious towards Bryce Montrose, aka her fiance. She is a funny girl, and she can cook up some pretty funny jokes about anything. Amongst the girl crowd in Bullworth academy, she's a cheerleader, and she is known to strike fear in the hearts of girls like Samantha Silacci, but she's not a degrading type of person towards them, She does what she can to be nice to Talia, who typically is hostile towards Machaley, but she's hostile to anyone that isn't a talented actor. she has respect for the nerds, because she has a secret admiration for the highly intellectual nerds like Thad. She has a crush on Earnest, and little does he know about her crush on him, and little does she know of his illicit pictures of Mandy. She's also kind of an accident prone person, As she tends to knock things over. She rarely attends any Harrington House parties, because of Bryce's fear that she'll break something or knock something valuable over, Her klutziness is caused by her height. Despite she's played volleyball and soccer back in Hawaii, she's not very muscular, but she is in shape. She can run, but she can't lift. She's arch enemies with Audrey San Lorenzo. Part of it is caused by Machaley rubbing her title as Bullworth's finest girl in Audrey's face, and she was the winner of the competition for three years, at first, Audrey didn't care, and Machaley became cocky and thought Audrey wouldn't care, but she was far from correct, it started one of the worst girl-to-girl conflict in Bullworth academy, it's a rivalry that is so intense that it cannot be resolved. There are literally sides between the conflict, and rumors that they are going to fight constantly, but there is never any fights. She does have a bad side. When she crosses paths with somebody who's on her bad side, she usually goes passive, and if they say something to her, she turns aggressive. She also can get really angry easily. When her cousin pulls pranks on her, it typically gets violent, and she will try to hit her cousin. Appearance Machaley is said to be Bullworth's finest girl, she has cadmium blonde hair, with Blizzard blue eyes. She has a mix of tan and pale skindue to her mix of Hawaiian and British descent. She is five feet and nine inches tall, due to her past in soccer and volleyball. Most of the guys at school are intimidated by her height, and she's almost as tall as her own boyfriend She wears the stereotypical prep's uniform in school, with white knee socks. In the winter, she puts on a navy blue jacket, and blue jeans, with a pink beanie. Interests, Hobbies, and Talents She's a cheerleader, She does dances. It may be said that her and Audrey fight a lot during cheer practice, but surprisingly; they avoid eye contact and avoid talking to one another. They do also go to the same dance studio, but they go at different times. Machaley is only an amateur, and has only been dancing for a year. She's not very flexible either. She does however stretch every day to become more flexible. She likes to go shopping with her friend Jade. They could shop all day if they wanted to, spending hundreds of dollars on clothes and shoes they will probably never wear a day in their lives. During the Summer, they go to Paris or Honolulu to go shopping. Category:Girls Category:Bullworth's Finest girls Category:Preps Category:Sophomores Category:First Generation Category:Cheerleaders Category:Original Five Category:British OCs